villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornet Gang
The Cornet Gang are supporting antagonists that showed their faces up in Fredo Buttowski's face and those of his friends. They were led by Lili Cornet and her minions from 2012 onward and were bullying rivals of five students whom they called "The Losers Club". Today they are led by Lili's cousin, Connor Cornet. Incident with Losers Club *In 2014, Lili ambushes Fredo Buttowski outside of Arbogastt's Rich School of Wisdom (the school all are enrolled in) library with her minions Pinkie Pie and Finn Mertens, and she threatens to carve her own surname into Fredo's fat stomach. When Pie and Mertens protest in alarm, Lili does so anyway but only gets to 'C' before Fredo kicks her in the gut and he goes tumbling downhill into the barrens. *When on a date with his girlfriend Marcia Gretchen, Peter Gordon mocks around Rarity and Walter Manetti. When Rarity tells them to "buzz off" as she is a member of the Corleone mob, Marcia gets all sacred and almost pisses herself, while Peter protects her by telling Manetti that Lili will come to beat him up later. After their date, Peter and Marcia indeed tell Lili how the Losers "bullied" them and thus Cornet comes after Walter, Fredo and Rarity, like a wild dog that she is, but she loses them afterwards. *One time, Silver Spoon got chased through the whole New Town by Lili, Finn and Pie, through a fit of Cornet's madness. *Lili's sanity worsens after her father evilly barks orders into her brain to destroy the Losers and gives her a pocket knife, Wendy actually approached the Losers, asking to defect, and warning them of Lili's insanity. *Lili attacked Rarity when surrounded by all six members of the gang. She chases Rarity down to the barrens and tells her she killed Rarity's cat. Rare finds the other Losers, joins them, and a rock fight begins, with Peter being the first to flee after throwing only two rocks. Cuddles also flees afterwards. Wendy and Pie then flee afterwards and so do Moose and Mertens. The Losers humiliated Lili and she fled away in tears. *Lili, Wendy, Pie and Finn are witnessed in the barrens' trainyards by Sweetie Belle, who first mistakes them for the Losers, but realises its the Cornet gang before its too late. When Pie says she has to go for work, Cornet spits in contempt. Corduroy then begs Lili to get a hand dildo to perform oral sex on her, which leaves Lili disgusted, and she threatens to tell Don Chaper about it (Wendy's bf) if Corduroy begs her again. She also says she'll tell police of Stracci mob's slain bodies of mobsters in the refrigerator for dinner and the family's crime rate. Belle then watches as they leave the yards. *Lili ambushes Belle, surrounded by Pie, Wendy, and Moose and breaks Belle's arm in revenge for the rock fight. She also cuts a small wound on Sweetie's cheek. *Cornet then ambushes Spoon and tries to rape her. She is accompanied as usual by Pie and Finn, who are unaware Lili was brainwashed even more by her father the night before. When Lili almost succeeds in slapping Spoon's glasses off, Silver knees Lili in the gut to defend herself and flees to the barrens with Pie and Finn doing nothing at all. *It is known that Carl Cornet later sued the parents of the Losers club and they were forced to leave the country (or at least the town) and Lili left the school for unknown reasons but her gang is now currently led by her cousin, Connor Cornet, and it can be largely assumed that the feud with the Losers ended sometime after Lili's absence and suing of the Losers' parents. Trivia *Most members of the gang are not even human. *They are based off Henry Bowers' Gang from It. Category:Fanatics Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Kid Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Teams